The Misunderstanding of Love
by kirakarone
Summary: Roxas has loved Axel for a long time, he just didn't know how to tell him. One day Roxas hears Axel confess. But it's not to him! Can Axel fix what seems to be a misunderstanding? FOR AKUROKU DAY one shot


**Kira: this is my first one shot and my first sex scene. i got the idea for this story from a video on youtube called Axel Meets Roxas. it's a pretty long story. **

**Enjoy!**

My name is Roxas Strife, I am gay. I am also in love with my best friend, but I can never tell him.

I had found out I loved my best friend, Axel Kaji, four years ago. I thought many times over those two years about telling Axel how I felt, I had many opportunities, but I

passed them all up. Axel only ever saw me as a friend; he could never be able to return my feelings.

Since I found out about my unrequited love to Axel, I stuck to him like glue. I was content with just being near him. But, there is one time when I can barely handle being

near him. The same day I found my feelings. The whole week leading up to the day, I would get the urge to tell Axel how I felt. The strong feeling would bother me so much

that I would neglect my body. I wouldn't eat, I could barely sleep, and I could feel my body get very week day by day. It was hard.

My twin brother, Sora, knew of this problem with me and always prepare for it. He would constantly nag me to tell Axel, but I guess I was too scared to even listen to my

other half. This week has already started and it is already about to end. Today is the day I realized my feelings two years ago, and after today this feeling would dim to where

I can bear it. However, today was different.

"Rox, are you ok?" my twin asked that morning.

I probably looked horrible.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I guess."

"Roxas you look really bad, do you really want to go to school today?"

"Yes, I have to go."

"To see Axel?"

I stayed silent, but he knew the answer. I couldn't be separated from the one I love.

"Roxas it seemed that this week was extremely hard on you. Is it because…"

I nodded my head, not wanting to voice it. Yes this week was harder on me than normal, but that was because my heart hurt when I thought about it. it goes like this, a few

months ago we were having a party with the whole gang and we were playing truth or dare and when it was Axel's turn he chose truth. The question really sparked my

attention.

-_flashback-_

"_Axel, truth or dare?" said Demyx._

"_hmmm, truth."_

"_Is there someone you like?"_

I held my breath when that was asked.

"_yup, I really like someone."_

My heart broke at that. I had thought that he had fallen in love with someone and I knew I wasn't it.

"_oh, tell us who it is?"_

"_nope, but I will tell you he's the cutest person on the planet."_

_-end flashback-_

Since then, everyone kept trying to ask Axel, who it was but he refused. He did tell everyone some little tidbits.

"_he's very funny"_

"_he is soooo sweet"_

"_I can't stop thinking about him"_

Every word that he said about his love struck me to the core. He broke my heart over and over until it was dust. This week had been hard because it struck me even harder

about how much I couldn't tell Axel how I felt.

"I can't tell Axel because he already likes someone else. I have no chance."

Sora sighed but quit pestering me about it and we left for school. At school I headed straight for my locker and searched for Axel whose locker was right next to mine. Yay!

Suddenly an arm was around my shoulder and I smiled.

"Hey Roxas."

"Hello Axel" _I love you_

I turned my head and smiled at him, my hearts racing as his emerald eyes stared into mine. Suddenly worry crossed his face and he put a hand to my forehead.

"Roxas are you ok. You look dead. You're so pale."

"um I'm fine Axel; I just didn't get much sleep last night."

He looked like he didn't believe me; he probably saw my condition all week. But luckily he let it go.

Sighing I said, "Axel lets go to class or we're going to be late."

I grabbed his hand and raced to class. All morning I watched Axel. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He was always warm; I wanted to be cuddled into that

warmth. He was kind and funny and sweet and caring. He was perfect. Unfortunately PE was right before lunch. I had to participate in the running and my body was not in a

very good condition for it. what we had to do was run around the track for the whole period because we lost the basketball game the other day to a different class. Usually I

was a very good runner, but today my body was taking it very hard.

Axel and I ran side by side and talked, it was enjoyable. But I had to hide my condition from Axel, so I acted like everything was normal. The more I ran the more tired I felt.

I could feel my energy slipping away until I was shaking all over. Still I kept up my façade. After PE, I flopped down tiredly on a nearby bench. Axel said he would meet me at

the lunch table because he had to go do something. He seemed very nervous about it though.

Soon I was able to get enough energy to at least walk to our lunch table with everyone. I headed toward the cafeteria when I decided I should take a shortcut to get there

faster. Walking down the hallway, I felt anxious to see Axel. Walking a bit faster at the thought I turned a corner and almost stopped.

Down the hallway I saw Axel and Marluxia. I got a bit excited at seeing Axel and started walking toward him. When I got close to them I could hear them talking and started

to call out. But then something stopped me.

"I love you"

Those words froze my heart as well as my steps. They came out of Axel's mouth. And they were aimed at Marluxia. My smile disappeared and I couldn't help but stand and

stare. Then Marluxia noticed me and looked surprised. Then Axel turned and saw me, I saw his face turn into one of terror and I snapped. I turned and ran back down the

hallway as fast as I could, tears running down my face.

"Roxas! Wait"

I ignored Axel's plea and kept going. It was Marluxia who Axel loved. I knew it wasn't me. I knew it could never be me. But deep down I wished it was. Now I could feel that

hope fizzle and dry out. Axel would never return my feelings. Never.

I ran all the way out to the building my body screaming to stop.

"Roxas!"

I was startled, still running I looked behind me. Axel was following me. _No. he can't follow me. I can't see him right now._ Panicking I tried to run faster, but it was too soon

when I felt Axel's hand grab my arm. He stopped and I was pulled back against him.

"let me go Axel, please." I struggled against his hold.

"No, I need to talk to you. But you have to calm down first."

I really did not want to talk to Axel; I wanted to be alone to nurse my broken heart. But Axel was still stronger than me and I couldn't do anything about his grip, so I gave up

and stood still, tears still flowing out of my eyes.

"Roxas, listen to me, what you saw back there wasn't what you think."

But I couldn't hear him; as soon as I stopped my body was hit with exhaustion. I felt weak, I couldn't hear anything and black spots were forming over my eyes.

"Roxas, are you listening? Roxas? Roxas…Roxas what's wrong."

I couldn't tell what he was saying, but his voice was getting more and more frantic. Suddenly my whole vision got dark and I felt myself fall. The last thing I felt was a warm

embrace.

Axel POV (Starting from the locker scene)

I walked toward my locker and saw a most beautiful sight. Roxas was at his locker and seemed to be looking for something. I walked up to him and draped my arm over his

shoulder.

"Hey Roxas"

"Hello Axel" He replied. _God he's adorable._

It was a while ago when I found out that I had come to love this cute little blond. I wanted to tell him but he seemed very nervous around me when that kind of subject came

up, so I refrained from it. he always stayed pretty close to me so I was happy.

A while back during a party I got the chance to tell him during a game of truth or dare, but I still was unable to. It was because when the question was asked he seemed to

tense up and he looked extremely uncomfortable. So I just hinted at it. I said I did have someone I liked but I didn't say any more than that. Occasionally, after that, I would

be asked who it was and I simply said nothing, I did drop comments about him though, hoping he would get the hint. But I don't think he ever got it.

Well, back to the present. Roxas turned his head toward me and he smiled at me. I smiled back but then noticed something. He looked very tired and he was really pale. I

noticed that he had been like this pretty much all week and I was really worried for my little angel. I put a hand to his forehead, worry showing on my face.

"Roxas are you ok. You look dead. You're so pale." I asked him.

"um I'm fine Axel; I just didn't get much sleep last night."

I didn't believe him, but I let it go anyway.

He sighed, saying, "Axel lets go to class or we're going to be late."

He grabbed my hand and headed to class. _I'll let it go for now, but I'm going to watch him._ All morning I watched Roxas, he seemed normal, but it didn't stifle my worry. Soon

PE came and I got increasingly worried because it seemed like Roxas wouldn't be able to run. But he was able to do it and he seemed ok. We talked during PE and I couldn't

help but love to be with him. He was beautiful and sweet and my little angel. I couldn't wait for the day when I could hold him in my arms and be content. When PE finished I

stopped for a moment. I didn't know if Roxas was ok, but he seemed better in PE. See I had an appointment I had to keep. So I told Roxas that I had to do something and

left.

What it was was an appointment with my friend Marluxia. Marluxia was like an older brother to me and he was the only one who knew of my feelings for Roxas. I had asked

him to help me. What I wanted to do was practice with him. I had told Marluxia about my problem with confessing to Roxas and he proposed that I practiced on him. Today I

was supposed to meet him at lunch and practice confessing to Roxas.

I met Marluxia in a hallway and we started. Pretending he was Roxas, I tried to confess. I tried many different ways but nothing seemed to be right. I was getting frustrated.

Suddenly I couldn't take all the failures I just shouted it out. I looked at Marluxia and he smiled. But then it seemed like something caught his eye. Looking toward it a look of

surprise crossed his face. Confused I followed his gaze and my heart stopped.

Just within earshot stood Roxas and to my dismay he looked devastated, like someone told him a close relative had died or something. Suddenly he turned around and ran. I

panicked and ran after him. I called out to him but he kept running away. _He misunderstood; I have to make it right._

I followed him until we were out of the school building. I had to stop him now before he got away from me.

"Roxas!" I called. He heard me and turned his head, still running. When I saw me he seemed to panic and try to run faster away from me. I ran as fast as I could and caught

up easily. I grabbed his arm and stopped, pulling him against me. I held on to him firmly so he couldn't run again.

"let me go Axel, please." He struggled to get away but it just made me hold him tighter.

"no, I need to talk to you. But you have to calm down first."

With one final struggle he gave up and stood still in my arms. It was then I noticed he was crying and I resolved to finish this here and now.

"Roxas, listen to me, what you saw back there wasn't what you think." I said, but he seemed to ignore it.

"Roxas, are you listening? Roxas?" I looked down at him and he seemed to be fading away. His eyes were glazed and they were slowly shutting.

"Roxas…Roxas what's wrong." I panicked as Roxas started slumping over.

Suddenly he fell out of my grasp and headed for the ground. I dropped and caught him before he hit it.

"Roxas? Oh my god." I panicked even more when I saw Roxas unconscious in my arms.

I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Sora's number not knowing who else to call.

"Axel? Where are you and Roxas? We've been waiting here and Marluxia showed up, he was worried. Axel?"

Ignoring everything I rushed through my words. "Sora get out of the school, quick, Roxas collapsed, he's unconscious."

At first I didn't think he understood me but then I heard him curse and reply that he was on his way. I hung up and waited for him all the while holding Roxas and worrying

over my little angel.

Everyone's POV

Soon Sora came out followed by the whole gang. When he spotted Axel he rushed over and fell down next to him and examined Roxas. He sighed, relieved.

"it's ok. He's just exhausted. He's malnourished and stressed."

Even though Sora was relieved, Axel was still worried.

"hasn't he been eating, why is he stressed? What's going on?"

Sora froze and stared at Axel, then he got up and turned.

"that's not something I can tell you Axel. Could you please take him home, so he can rest. He's had a difficult week."

At that Sora walked away and slowly, and unsurely, the rest walked after him. Axel sat there stunned, not understanding the situation. Sighing he got up and headed to his

car. He lay Roxas down in the back seat and proceeded to drive to Roxas' house. Once there he carried the blond up to his room and placed him on his bed. Then he took the

desk chair and sat next to the bed.

Grabbing Roxas' hand, Axel waited for him to wake up. Roxas slept for the next two hours and when he woke up he saw his room surround him. Looking around he saw red

and green. Shooting up, he became dizzy and held his head. When the dizziness subsided, he looked at Axel confused.

"Axel…"

"what the fuck Roxas"

Axels tone scared the blond into silence.

"what is going on with you Roxas. Sora told me that you haven't been eating and you've been stressed all week."

Roxas stared at Axel guilt seeping into his heart. He had made Axel worry and now he was angry with him all because he was too scared to tell him how he felt. Then he

remembered what he saw at school and his eyes watered again.

"shit Roxas what's wrong?"

Axel's voice went from angry to worried in a split second as he saw tears fall down Roxas' face. Roxas sobbed, worrying Axel further. Axel, not knowing what was wrong, sat

on the bed and put Roxas in his lap wrapping him up in a hug. Roxas couldn't take it, Axel acting this way when he loved Marluxia. He pushed Axel away from him seeing

confusion and a little bit of hurt on Axel's face. But he didn't care.

"what is wrong with you. Get away from me."

"why?"

"because I don't want to see you right now."

"why, what did I do to you" Axel was angry again.

"you shouldn't be holding me like this."

"but I want to comfort you."

"but you can't" Roxas yelled

"well why not" Axel yelled back

"because you can't hold me so lovingly while you love Marluxia!"

Axel paused for a bit. Calming down he quietly said, "is that what this is about? What you saw in the hallway?"

"yes. I saw you confess to him."

"why are you crying about it."

"b-because I love you."

The confession froze Axel, he tensed up, feeling joy spread through him. But right now Roxas was confused and hurt, so he ignored the feeling and gave his attention back to

Roxas. Roxas, feeling Axel tense up, became even more sad. Sobbing he explained everything.

"I found out I liked you four years ago today. I kept wanting to tell you but I just couldn't. somehow during the week leading up to this day always got me stressed. The

feeling of wanting to confess became almost unbearable. I could barely sleep, I couldn't eat, my body became weak. This week was especially hard because of that time when

you said you liked someone. I was heartbroken. That's why I collapsed because my body became too weak to stay conscious."

Axel listened to Roxas and couldn't help but feel guilty. It was his fault that Roxas pushed himself so hard this week.

"I ran away from you heartbroken. And now, please, could you leave me alone. Go back to Marluxia, he's probably worried about you."

At this Axel got a little angry.

"look, what you saw there was a misunderstanding. I don't love Marluxia."

"then why the hell did you confess to him!"

"he was helping me practice."

At this Roxas stared in disbelief at Axel.

"What?"

"He was helping me because I didn't know how I was going to confess to you because I was nervous about telling you that I loved you!"

He finally did it, he confessed to Roxas. Roxas couldn't believe it. Axel loved him! Not Marluxia. _No Marluxia was just trying to help him to confess to me._ They both were very

happy that they were able to finally confess to each other. Axel and Roxas held each other tightly enjoying each other's presence.

Roxas looked up at Axel as Axel leaned down. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. At first it was soft, sweet, and full of love. Until Axel ran his tongue over Roxas' bottom lip

asking for entrance. Roxas smirked and opened his mouth to fight for dominance with Axel. The kiss went on for a few minutes, the fight moving between Axels and Roxas'

mouth. Finally Axel won and decided to push Roxas down on his bed. Roxas moved his arms to circle Axel's neck as his legs were spread by Axel's.

"do you really want to do this?" Axel breathed between kisses.

"yes, Axel, I've wanted you for so long. Please…take me."

Axel, liking the answer, stripped Roxas' shirt as well as his own. When Axel's chest was revealed, Roxas unhooked his arms and ran his hands over Axel's chest. Axel groaned

at the small hands and moved the kisses to Roxas' neck. Nipping and sucking, he a left a number of hickeys on the blonde. Roxas groaned at Axels work on his neck. It felt so

good! He moved his hands down to his pants and unbuttoned them. Seeing Roxas' growing impatience, he sat up and completely undressed them both.

Roxas and Axel took in each other's bodies satisfied completely. Then Axel lowered his head again. He attached it to a nipple and put his hand to the other. Groaning, Roxas

wrapped his arms around Axels' head again. Axel sucked at the nipple in his mouth, biting lightly. With his other hand he pinched at Roxas' other nipple. He kept it up

enjoying the mewls and small moans that slipped out of Roxas' mouth.

Roxas' member was leaking heavenly by the time Axel let go. Axel moved his mouth down to the leaking member and licked it. Roxas screamed at the pleasure. Axel

engulfed the member and moved his mouth up and down. Roxas screamed and moaned and ran his hands through Axels' hair tugging on trying to get more of Axels' warm

mouth around his member.

Axel engulfed Roxas to the hilt and hummed. Roxas screamed Axels' name as he cummed. Axel swallowed all the cum leaving nothing left. He let Roxas go and started to

move off the bed. Roxas shot up and grabbed Axels' arm.

"wait, please finish."

"Roxas are sure. Aren't you a virgin."

"I know, but I want you to be the one to take that away. I saved it for you."

Axel smirked, nodded his head, and got back on top of Roxas.

"ok Roxas, but we are going to have to get you up again" he said motioning to his member. Axel wrapped his hand around Roxas' member and began pumping, Roxas

moaned the whole time. Soon Roxas was erect again. Axel stopped a moment and looked to be in thought. Roxas seemed to know what he was thinking.

"look in the top drawer." Roxas said motioning to his bed side table. Axel stared at Roxas for a moment before opening the drawer. Searching for a moment he pulled out a

small bottle. Reading the label, he chuckled.

"you prepared for this. So you must have wanted it badly."

"yup"

Chuckling, Axel opened the bottle and poured it onto his on member. Reaching for it his hand was suddenly slapped away. He looked up at Roxas who had sat up. Roxas

smirked and grabbed Axels' member. Axel groaned at the feeling and Roxas started pumping his hand up and down until the whole thing was coated in the mixture of precum

and lube. Roxas let go and lay back down. Axel spread Roxas' legs and positioned himself at his entrance.

Slowly Axel pushed in. Roxas screamed from the pain but didn't complain. Finally Axel was fully in Roxas. Roxas held Axels' shoulders in pain, waiting for it to subside. Axel

hissed at the feeling of being inside Roxas.

"ah fuck Rox. You're so tight. But it's so hot."

Roxas soon moved his hips against Axels' slowly and Axel took that as the signal to start moving. He slowly moved in and out at first, but began to pick up speed. He kept

moving in at different angles to get to Roxas' prostate. When he slammed back in, Roxas suddenly screamed Axels name and clawed into Axels shoulder. Axel, hearing the

scream, positioned himself to hit that spot with each thrust.

Soon the blond and the redhead were moving and screaming each other's names. Axel used one of his free hands to grab Roxas member and pump it in time to his thrusts.

Roxas screamed at the onslaught of pleasure from both sides and Axel swooped down and captured his lips. Their tongues danced around each other, and they only came up

for air when they needed it. Roxas felt pressure in his stomach and knew he was close.

"Axel, I'm going to cum."

"yeah, me too"

Roxas screamed Axels name one last time and cummed into his hand and all over their chests. Axel, feeling the tight walls clamp around him gave a few last thrusts before

cumming and filling the blond with his hot seed.

Axel collapsed against Roxas, both of them exhausted. When their breaths slowed down, Axel pulled out of Roxas. Roxas groaned at the feeling of emptiness. Axel chuckled,

lying next to the blond he pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. Roxas cuddled up to the redhead's chest as he felt his eyes droop.

"Axel?"

"hmmm"

"I love you"

"I love you too Roxas"

They both fell asleep in each other's arms, happy and content. Axel finally got to hold his beautiful angel and Roxas finally got to be embraced by Axel's warmth. Roxas knew

that he wasn't going to have any more worries from then on, those weeks of self-torture were at an end.

Hours later Sora came through the front door. Sora had been worried about his brother all day. He had noticed Axel's car out front and wondered what was going on.

"Axel! Roxas!" Sora called.

When no answer came Sora headed for Roxas' room. Passing the kitchen, he suddenly stopped and peered into the kitchen. Axel had on the clothes he was wearing that day

and Roxas had changed into a t-shirt and shorts. There was a whole buffet on the table and Roxas and Axel were sitting and eating. The thing that surprised Sora was that

Axel was feeding Roxas and they both were looking at each other totally and completely in love.

"Well finally!" Sora yelled out startling the two lovers.

It wasn't until later when the whole story was told to everyone else that Sora found out that Roxas and Axel had sex that very same day.

**Kira: and there you have it. i hope it was good! in celebration of 8/13. HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!**


End file.
